


don't got you, i got nothing

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Teasing, just posting them all in quick succession cause i need to compile them all on here sorry bout it, more prompts i filled out heehee, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: “Lance…”Crescent-like marks leave indents in Lance’s shoulders as Keith clings to him, arching into every touch and bringing their bodies as close together as possible. The moan of his name is desperate, quiet, gorgeous.





	don't got you, i got nothing

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: "keith teasing lance with only one finger until he comes" 
> 
> as i will continue to say: keith is trans because i am trans and i said so 
> 
> find me on tumblr @ masokeith!

“Lance…”

Crescent-like marks leave indents on Lance’s shoulders as Keith clings to him, arching into every touch and bringing their bodies as close together as possible. The moan of his name is desperate, quiet, gorgeous.

“Hm?” Lance asks with a devilish smirk. He’s got one finger knuckle deep in Keith’s pussy, dragging it over the boy’s inner walls before pulling all the way out, then circling the tight hole with the tip of his finger before pushing in again. Keith twitches underneath him with every drag, and it’s so beautiful Lance could get lost in each hitch of breath. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Keith grits his teeth in irritation, cheeks flushed with arousal. “You know what,” he replies, pushing his hips upwards to force Lance in deeper, up the pace. It does no good, and Keith groans, scratching his nails down Lance’s back. “Come on, Lance. S’not enough.”

“Tch,” Lance says disapprovingly, not following through with any of Keith’s demands and instead moving to press slow, sloppy kisses to his neck. “You have no patience, Keith. You always want it fast and hard.” Slowly, so slowly, he crooks his finger, pressing against that bundle of nerves inside of Keith that makes his body jerk and his throat constrict on a choked moan. “You should learn to appreciate it like this. Slow down once and a while.”

It would, perhaps, sound like legitimate advice if it wasn’t spoken in such a low, sultry tone.

“I hate yo—“ Keith begins, but it dies off into a delicious moan when Lance drags that finger back out before ramming it back inside, curling it just the right way and repeating the motion, again and again.

“What was that?” Lance chuckles, pumping his finger at a steady, though not fast, pace now. “You have something to say?”

Keith opens his mouth again, but it becomes a whine when Lance’s thumb brushes just slightly over his boyfriend’s swollen clit. At the beautiful noise it elicits, Lance bites his lip, presses down a little harder. “That’s what I thought,” he says, and Keith, embarrassed by how easily he gives in, throws one of his arms over his eyes to hide his blush.

“Oh Keith,” Lance says affectionately, reaching up to gently pry his arm away. “Let me see your beautiful face.”

Keith relents, too enticed by the gentle lilt of his boyfriend’s voice and the earnest blue of his eyes to protest. He meets Lance’s gaze, mouth opening wide on a gasp as Lance continues to use his thumb to rub his clit in slow circles while still fucking him with one, slender finger. “Lance,” he says again, though this time it is less in disapproval.

“Mm,” Lance hums, picking up his pace a little, “feel good, baby?”

Keith swallows, going red as he admits, quietly, “y…yeah.”

Lance leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his nose, keeping up that same rhythm with his right hand. “Good,” he whispers. “I want you to cum like this.”

“I’m gonna need more if you want to make me—nngh—fuck —“

“I know your body,” Lance whispers, low in his ear. He can feel Keith shudder underneath him. “I can make you cum like this. Trust me.”

Lance keeps going, moving his finger in ways that brush against all of Keith’s most sensitive, stimulating spots. He feels it every time Keith’s cunt twitches and clenches around him, feels which spots are best, which movements make Keith’s moans climb in pitch, and he chases those. Picks up on them and builds and builds—though still with just one finger and a thumb on Keith’s clit—until his wrist is rolling just the right way, finger curling against his g-spot and Keith is moaning, gasping, fisting Lance’s hair in his hand, and—

“Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” Keith swears, legs starting to shake. “Don’t stop.”

Lance kisses his collarbone sweetly, nuzzling him. “Wasn’t planning on it, sweetheart.”

It’s insane, Lance thinks, how he can make someone as monolithic, guarded, and strong as Keith fall apart with just one finger. He pulls back to watch as he feels Keith convulsing, moves his thumb in faster circles—

With a choked cry of Lance’s name, Keith soaks Lance’s hand, whimpering, thighs shaking through his climax. “Oh, god…” he gasps, and Lance watches with rapt attention, drinking in the sight of Keith, sweaty and flushed with arousal. “Fuck, I can’t believe I just did that…”

Lance laughs, swooping in to kiss Keith. He doesn’t stop the movement of the hand, fingerfucks Keith through his orgasm and then some. “What did I tell you?” he asks. “I know your body.”

There’s something endearing about the way Lance says it this time, like he’s so proud of that knowledge, honored that he gets to be the one to hold it. Keith hums in pleasure when Lance slides in a second finger, melting back into the bed. “Yeah,” he replies, “I guess you do.”

A hot breath against Keith’s neck, open-mouthed kisses and soft bites being peppered on his skin. “Mhm,” he agrees, “which means I know you can cum for me again, right?”

Another moan is torn from Keith as Lance curls two fingers inside of him this time, and Lance can’t help but think how gorgeous Keith is, how lucky he is that he gets to be the one to do this to him.


End file.
